Pedofília: Al padre le gustan las menores al hijo las mayores
by EmmaSnapeMalfoy
Summary: Draco Malfoy y Scorpius Malfoy, son tal para cual, casanovas y conquistadores, solo que con sus papeles invertidos, al padre le gustan las menores, jovencitas y al hijo le gustan las mayores, con experiencias, que sucederá, cuando Draco ponga en su mira a Rose y Scorpius a nada mas ni menos que Hermione, madre e hija lucharan por no caer en la tentación prohibida del pelo rubio.
1. Chapter 1

¡Una pequeña historia de la anatomía del cuerpo de tu mejor amiga!

Como siempre dicen, que la gente nunca cambia, solo aparenta cosas diferentes, y también se dice que algunos no pudieron heredar lo bueno sino lo no lo malo. Scorpius Malfoy era la copia exacta de su padre, un chico rubio, ojos grises, y obviamente ese mismo casanova que todas las chicas gustaban, para la tragedia de las chicas de treinta para abajo, que nunca tendrían a Scorpius entre sus piernas, ya que el musculoso solo gustaba de mujeres con experiencia, mujeres mayores, obviamente en buen estado, ese detalle era lo único que gustaba a Scorpius, mientras su padre, Draco Malfoy, profesor de Defensa contra las artes oscuras, un hombre mayor, pero en un increíble estado, que no le envidiaría nada a un joven chico, era todo lo contrario a su hijo, desde la muerte prematura de su esposa en un accidente, el se había vuelto un engatusador de pequeñas jovencitas que se veían atraídas por ese hombre, obviamente el no perdía la oportunidad de disfrutar ese pequeño regalo que le ofrecían, digamos que el tenia esa fama en los dormitorio de chicas.

Un joven rubio se removía entre las finas sabanas negras de su cama, una tenue luz se filtraba entre las verdes cortinas, y una mano femenina lo rodeaba por la cintura, Scorpius sonrió al sentir esa mano bajar hasta su entrepierna. Así eran ese tipo de mujeres, insaciables, y para su gusto, era lo mejor, al lado de Scorpius estaba recostada Katie Bell, una mujer mayor, pero con un cuerpazo que encendería a cualquier hombre, y Scorpius no era la excepción, el rubio se giro y le sonrió a la mujer, que le sonreía sensualmente y seguía con su mano entretenida en una parte crucial de Scorpius. El chico solo le sonrio y bueno, continuaron en lo que un par de horas habían estado haciendo, hasta que Katie le dijo a Scorpius que lamentablemente se tenia que ir, y que dejaría una tarjeta en la mesita de noche. Scorpius la observo mientras se vestia y se despidieron con un apasionado y acalorado beso. Minutos después Scorpius tomo una tranquila ducha, y bajo a desayunar, abajo no había nadie, digamos que en ese momento el único otro ser que habitaba la mansión Malfoy además de el, estaría ocupado resolviendo los mismos asuntos que el había estado resolviendo toda la noche, le pidió a un elfo domestico que le trajera el desayuno, y se sentó en la gran mesa del comedor a desayunar, la única interrupción que tuvo fue por parte de una chica, rubia, con un busto entallado, y un trasero magnifico, de aproximadamente 17 años que bajaba las escaleras apresuradamente y al verlo a el desayunando se sonrojo fuertemente y salió casi corriendo de la mansión, Scorpius solo sonrió con suficiencia, minutos después bajo su padre y dijo un serio: "Buenos días"

-Buenos días, padre. Dijo Scorpius con una sonrisa triunfante.

-¿Por qué tan feliz? Sabes que me molesta la gente que se despierta con una sonrisa, me irritan. Dijo Draco mientras se sentaba al lado de Scorpius y comenzaba a servirse unas tostadas.

-No nada, aquí pensando, que cada ves mejoras, papa, mejoras. Dijo Scorpius riendo.-Tus conquistas son cada ves mas bonitas, sexis esa chica estaba caliente, a pesar de tu edad. Dijo después.

-¿Disculpa? ¿A pesar de mi edad? Por favor Scorpius, si tu supieras cuantas chicas se han acostado conmigo, te dieras cuenta que tu no eres nada, comparado conmigo. Dijo Draco sarcásticamente molesto.-Tu, llamándome viejo, no conoces nada pequeño rubio parlanchín. Añadió después.

-No era para que te molestaras, padre, solo decía. Dijo Scorpius. Su desayuno se vio interrumpido por una criada que entro al comedor con un par de cartas y un periódico. Le entrego las cosas a Draco y salió del salón.

-¿Qué es? Pregunto Scorpius mientras bebía un poco de zumo de calabaza.

-Son varias cartas, tu lista de útiles de este año, mi horario de clases, una carta de una tal Rose…

-¡ROSE! ¿Me escribió? Grito Scorpius y le arrebato el sobre a Draco de las manos, y en el ínterin haciendo que Draco derramara su café en el mantel.

-Scorpius Malfoy mira lo que me hiciste hacer, por Merlín, que te emociona tanto de esa chica, espera, ¿Esa es Rose Weasley? Pregunto Draco mientras llamaba a una criada para que limpiara el desastre.

-Si papa, mi mejor amiga, hija del que tu le llamas comadreja, con quien me la paso en Hogwarts, mi mejor amiga, bla bla bla. Dijo el chico mientras abría el sobre.

-Pensándolo bien, esa chica es linda, tiene un buen trasero, y linda piel. Dijo Draco, viendo a su hijo que se mantenía callado escuchándolo.- Si pero ese busto, no lo saco de la Granger, tuvo que haberlo sacado de los Weasley, porque Granger no tiene casi pechos, en cambio la Weasley, Ginny Weasley, esa chica si tenia senos, eran como dos misiles a punto de estallar, una vez la vi cuando estaba embarazada de su ultimo hijo, creo que se llama Lily, si le doy clases, y tenia ese pecho a explotar, Scorpius tu sabes que las mujeres se les pone el pecho grande cuando están embarazadas, bueno, esa chica que ya de por si tenia el pecho grande, cuando estaba preña lo tenia a explotar, me imagino que el Potter lo disfruto mucho…

-¡PAPA! ¡BASTA! Dijo Scorpius.-¿Qué crees que haces? Pregunto.

-Nada, yo solo te daba un poco de información acerca de la historia de la anatomía del cuerpo de tu noviecita. Le dijo Draco.

-¡No es mi novia! Además, tu sabes que a mi no me gustan las chicas asi, Rose es mi mejor amiga, a mi me gustan las mujeres con mas experiencias.

-Pero a mi si…susurro para si mismo Draco, pero lamentablemente Scorpius lo escucho.

-¡NO TE ACOSTARAS CON ELLA! Exclamo Scorpius exaltándose.

-No seria acostarme con ella, solo seria sexo. Se excuso Draco como un niño.

-¡No!

-Anda…

-¡NO!

-Esta bien, esta bien, no. Dijo Draco después.-Falta solo una semana para que partamos a Hogwarts, tenemos que ir al callejón Diagon, para comprar tus útiles, que te parece hijo, tu ultimo año, tienes que vivirlo a lo grande.

-Si padre, no te preocupes.

-Este año, acordamos con McGonagall que si haríamos fiesta de navidad, asi que consíguete una pareja bonita.

-Claro papa, ahora me retiro, voy a leer en…paz la carta que me mando Rose.

Scorpius se levanto de la mesa y salió rumbo a su habitación, recordando como esa primera vez, en el tren de Hogwarts había conocido a Rose, o mas bien le había derramado el refresco encima, ella en vez de ponerse furiosa, lo único que hizo fue reírse y echarle el jugo que ella bebia a Scorpius en la cabeza y asi comenzaron los juegos, y luego se conocieron mejor, y el que ella estuviera en Gryffindor y el en Slytherin no impedía nada de su amistad, luego fue pasando el tiempo y Scorpius se dio cuenta de que los Weasley se habían encargado de sobre poblar Hogwarts y ayudarla a ella a huir de sus primos que la adoraban y trataban como su reina, era lo mas divertido que podía haber. Scorpius se tiro sobre la cama y comenzó a leer:

Querido Scorpius:

Como estas, no sabes la falta que me haces, esa ayuda que me brindas al ayudarme con estos mentecatos que tengo de primos es muy grande, y ahora mas necesitada que nunca, James, es el único con el que puedo charlar pasivamente sin que comiencen los alborotos y bochinches, estamos en la madriguera, el tío George, probo una broma en mi papa, y se le puso el cabello azul, mi madre casi que botaba fuego por la boca cuando se entero de que mi hermano menor, estaba teniendo sexo con una chica, si los encontró en el acto cuando se devolvió a buscar unos papeles que se le quedaron en la casa y se encontró con esa sorpresa, yo, bueno digamos que el tío Harry me llevo a mi y a james de paseo por el bosque de Dean, dijo que mi madre y el habían ido cuando estaban en guerra, no sabes lo precioso que es, como tampoco sabes todo lo que tengo que contarte y una carta no me basta, me preguntaba si podríamos ir juntos a comprar los útiles en el callejón diagon. Besos y abrazos.

Rose Weasley Granger.

Scorpius guardo la carta y se dispuso a escribir una respuesta, cuando escucho un pequeño ruido que provenía de su ventana.

jaja que les parece, es una idea estupida que me vino a la mente, solo eso...comenten.


	2. Chapter 2: ES MADRIGUERA, NO CONEJERA

ES MADRIGUERA, NO CONEJERA...

Un molesto ruido sonaba contra el vidrio de la ventana, Scorpius se acerco y la abrió, para encontrarse con Alexander Zabinni, su mejor amigo, que le sonreía desde abajo.

-Tu padre sigue molesto conmigo ¿verdad? Pregunto Alexander mientras trepaba por la pared y llegaba hasta la ventana.

-Si sigues haciendo esto, la persona que se entere, creerá que somos mas que amigos ¿sabes? Le dijo Scorpius mientras cerraba la ventana.

-¿Por qué dices eso? Le dijo Alex.

-Vamos, Alex, vienes todos los días, y no eres normal, no entras por la puerta si no que vienes a hurtadillas por la ventana, pareciera que yo fuera la chica sometida, y tu el chico que solo quiere tirar conmigo. Le replico Scorpius mientras buscaba algún pergamino y pluma y tinta para responderle a Rose.

-Entonces dile a tu padre que deje de estar molesto conmigo por el simple hecho de esa estúpida broma que le hicimos en clase, estaba aburrido. Dijo Alexander mientras se tiraba en la cama de Scorpius.

-Mi padre ya no esta molesto contigo, solo…heriste su orgullo, al burlarte de el en medio de la clase, eso es lo que mas le cuesta superar. Dijo Scorpius.

-¡HERI SU ORGULLO! Exclamo Alexander.- El hirió muchas mas cosas en mi, ve, ve todavía me quedan marcas del apretón que me dio en el brazo al sacarme de clases ese dia. Le grito Alexander.

-Baja la voz, si no quieres que te queden muchas mas marcas cuando te saque a patadas de la casa. Le dijo Scorpius.

-Bien bien, pero que te parece no se, si salimos un rato, algún club o algo, de hecho, tengo un plan. Le dijo Alexander con una sonrisa picara.

-Ahora que idea tienes para que mi papa te odie mas. Le pregunto Scorpius a Alexander.

-Veras, me invitaron a una fiesta, los hijos de un amigo de mis padres, tu sabes que Blaise Zabinni y Pansy Parkinson conocen mas gente que la que conocía Albus Dumbledore. Le dijo Alexander.- Son los hijos de Viktor Krum, los gemelos Dorian y Damien Krum, y digamos que ellos tienen contactos, conocen chicas bonitas, ¿He? Dijo después Alexander.

-Si tendrán contactos, pero yo no puedo hablar con Búlgaros sin reírme y tu lo sabes. Dijo Scorpius mientras reía.- Solo recuerdo la última vez que los vi, creo que fue en esa navidad que pasamos en tu casa, tan solo oír como decían Scorrrpius y Alexanderrr me moria de la risa. Dijo después Scorpius haciéndole burlas.

-Si. Dijo Alexander mientras reía.- Pero las chicas Búlgaras también son muy bonitas. Añadió después.

-Si yo se, pero de tan solo imaginar a una chica Búlgara entre mis piernas, gimiendo y pidiendo Mas, Scorrrrpius, no se me va a parar porque voy a estar muerto de la risa…Scorrrrpius. Se burlo después el chico.

-Esta bien, pues, no fiesta de los Krum. Dijo haciendo un puchero Alexander.- Entonces, aunque sea iremos a la fiesta que va a hacer Scarlett hoy. Le pregunto Alexander a Scorpius, que ya había terminado de escribir la carta para Rose, y ahora la amarraba a la pata de una lechuza parda, color azul que Scorpius se burlo completamente de ella cuando la vio.

-¿Qué rayos le sucedió a esa lechuza, por que esta azul? Pregunto Alexander.

-Es la lechuza de Rose, seguramente su Tio George probo otra de sus bromas en esta lechuza, siempre pasa lo mismo. Dijo Scorpius mientras la acariciaba un poco y la lanzaba para que volara.

-Pobre, entonces, volviendo al tema,¿ iremos a la fiesta de Scarlett Nott si o no? Pregunto Alexander, Scorpius puso cara de fastidio y luego se le dibujo una sonrisa en la cara.

-Esta bien, si iremos a la fiesta de Scarlett, pero antes pasaremos buscando a Rose por la madriguera, y depuso, mi padre también ira la fiesta. Sentencio Scorpius.

-¿TU PADRE? Acepto lo de Rose, aunque no me agrada la idea de tener que ir a como es que se llama, la conejera, pero ya lo de tu padre es mucho. Replico Alexander.

-Es la madriguera, no la conejera, y si mi padre ira, además el padre de Scarlett, Theodore Nott, es amigo de infancia de mi padre, y creo que se la pasaran bien conversando un poco. Le dijo Scorpius.

-Esta bien, esta bien. Dijo derrotado Alexander.- Vendré a las cinco de la tarde aquí, para que después vayamos los tres a la conejera a buscar a Rosie. Dijo Alexander.

-Aja, esta bien, hablare con mi padre, y por ultima vez. Dijo Scorpius

-¿Qué?

-ES MADRIGUERA, NO CONEJERA. Le grito

-Ay si, ya, madriguera. Le dijo Alexander mientras bajaba por la ventana.

Scorpius se quedo un rato mas en su habitación, y como a eso de las diez bajo a la oficina de su padre, y toco la puerta, una voz masculina le respondio del otro lado un "Pase"

-Papa, ve, voy a ir esta noche a una fiesta en la casa de los Nott, me preguntaba si querias ir. Le dijo de una vez Scorpius a Draco.

-No se, tal vez. Le respondio Draco.

-Bueno, si aceptas, me avisas, porque hay que pasar buscando a Rose temprano, para que este lista. Le dijo Scorpius saliendo de la oficina.

-Umm, así que la Weasley va, esa fiesta yo no me la pierdo, ni loco. Pensó Draco.

La tarde transcurrió tranquilamente, Scorpius se la paso leyendo un libro que Rose le había regalado, era muggle, pero eso a el no le importaba, se llamaba Romeo y Julieta, le parecio interesante. Sintió unos golpes en la puerta de su habitación, ya se había duchado y estaba comenzando a arreglarse para la fiesta, abrió la puerta y ahí estaba su padre.

-Si voy a ir contigo a la fiesta, no dejare que te diviertas solo. Dijo Draco mientras una sonrisa se curvaba en su palido rostro.- Y sabes a que me refiero.

-Bueno, apurate, porque iremos a recoger a Rose. Le dijo Scorpius mientras se acomodaba la camisa, y se colocaba la corbata, iba vestido con un pantalón negro, y una camisa blanca con una corbata negra, no se colocaría chaqueta para no ir tan formal.

A las cinco ya los dos Rubios esperaban en el vestíbulo, Draco iba vestido con un pantalón negro y una camisa negra, sin corbata, y una chaqueta, que raro, negra.

El timbre resonó por toda la casa, una de las criadas se apresuro a abrir, dando paso a Pansy y Blaise Zabinni y a sus hijos Alexander Zabinni y un chico como de trece años llamado Robert Zabinni. Pansy le dio un abrazo a Draco y a Scorpius también, Los rubios estrecharon manos con los demás hombres, y salieron de la casa, y así en el frente, desaparecieron y aparecieron en una casa humilde, rodeada de varias hectáreas de campo.

-¿Dónde estamos? Le pregunto en un susurro Robert a su hermano.

-En la conejera. Le respondió en un susurro el también.

- Bueno, de ahora en adelante me encargo yo, si quieren pueden esperar aquí. dijo Scorpius mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia la puerta de la madriguera, toco, entonces la puerta se abrió…

JAJA QUE LES PARECE, COMENTE PLISSS...DRACO NO SE PIERDE ESA FIESTA NI LOCO...


End file.
